The Crime of ManhattanTraduccion in English
by HunterSklauss
Summary: When Fin dies tragically, his fiancee Rachel did not stop to find out who killed him, even if it means uncovering the dark past of his friends. Sorry for the English translation is not my native language.
1. Truth o Lie

I could not believe so little worth ten years of relationship, where were the promises of eternal love or sincerity , all just ran forever as a light on the horizon that never shines its best.

That would be our dream of having children, or getting married . Finn was dead and nothing could be done and promises would be broken by a cruel fate .

The funeral was over, we had all returned to Lima. I got all the condolences .

Daughter - stay home tonight with my parents told us, with tears in his eyes the truth is they always wanted much to End

Rachel - I'm so sorry I'm sorry really said Quinn terribly affected by the fact of the death of Finn.

Deep down I knew there was no malice in his words but it made me remember when I discovered the infidelity. I remember it well .

- As had been fool did not understand as he had been able to get a well - thought thing with soul on fire with shame , humiliation and betrayal especially Finn.

Finn came home , all sweaty , with a look on his face that ratted him as saying he could not say in words , asking for forgiveness.

End - we talk a moment to ask the quiet voice at the end of the day did not want to start screaming .

Not now Rachel come so tired , I 'm going to shower said the nervous all moving at a rapid pace for our apartment.

Our apartment was not anything special , I was in the neighborhood of Williamsburg in Brooklyn, had a large living room , a bathroom of about 30 meters, with a shower plate, a small toilet, a sink and a mirror. Unfortunately we were never able to shower the two together, because they did not fit .

Our room was the best part of the house, had a double bed with purple sheets, a few wooden tables with lamps and books half finished on top , and finally a huge window overlooking the Manhattan Bridge and the Hudson river .

It was not the life I dreamed of but were in New York and the world was ours or so I thought , but can say that Kurt always joked how we live according to the Eskimos lived as in a cave. Of course, he lived on the East Side Upar a super penthouse on Park Avenue , echoes his designs were famous throughout the world and had amassed a fortune , fortune unshakable because he did not give a dollar to none other than the same .

Fin out of the shower and went to our room, there was thought and approach it to the bedroom but someone knocked on the door .

-Wait! I - scream had annoyed me the best time to talk to End

And then I saw something that made me cry escalifriante with all our strength , so much so that Finn came running when he was putting on his pants half .

- What about Rachel ? I ask the

I just point to the door , there was a dead kitten hanging on our door with a nail and had a note, `` TIK TAK clock strikes twelve and Cinderella is not out of the dance .''

I cried inconsolably who could be so twisted / a cruelty to make a well and then I noticed that the letter of the note the night before and this was exactly the same and the blood was Kitty .

- I go to bed, I said I could not now argue with End remained in shock for the poor kitten had been cruelly murdered.

The next day came Quinn , dressed in a red dress and black heels some famous known brand.

- Are we going Fin? She asked

'Hello,' I said as I watched all stop at the door waiting to come out Financial

'Oh no you havia hello Rachel said she saw a smile on his face.

I had not seen or had not wanted to see me that they were two very different things.

End gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye and went with it. Then I change my clothes with pants , a hat, a basic white shirt and a gray blazer , also put on a blonde wig , and quickly followed.

If they had not lied Fin and Quinn went to a medical conference in which Quinn had to give a speech, he was graduated from Yale and worked in the evangelical hospital in Manhattan.

I followed them and not go to the hotel where the conference were given, but were on the outskirts of the city , take my car and chased , all over the city , until we got to New Jersey, but a van blocking my path and I could not follow more .

- I lied - that's what I thought my mind again and again , suspicions of infidelity became increasingly evident . And when all my hopes were a mere suspicion were increasingly ostracized . As an illusion, like watching water in a desert and end up finding more sand.

Note tightness in the chest, was my heart was broken , grief and suspicion had ended with promises of eternal love that every night Fin told me . The words were vain no meaning for him.

And I was still a fool I believed them all , began to mourn inconsolably over the wheel, ruining my mascara and facial makeup.

I returned home I went to bed and began to mourn over and over , sobbing as never had.

Finn arrived at two in the morning trying to be quiet and not wake up , but I was still awake had not slept all night as I could. Although I closed my eyes and made me sleep, he lay by my side, like I used to hug me and I silently cry all night.

The next day I woke up and since I was not next to me had gone to work , and would not arrive until the evening , so I needed to tell someone and the closest I had was Kurt , but did not want to tell her, used to laugh of our relationship and since this infatuation with Fin tube to a low chance he had pulled the poison that was inside though years had passed was angered by the harsh words he had told Kurt in secondary and subsequent rejection.

We were in a coffee shop in the area where Kurt lived , he had insisted on paying and incidentally remind me that my financial situation was under their possession. And in the background was right any tea or coffee was extremely expensive coffee in my budget for the whole month . Still had to give me to respect .

Finally , you show me you said Kurt who had mysteriously made it to me without me noticing.

- Sorry I'm late but I had to tell you something very important and I need your advice, I decided to trembling it was not easy to tell what was going to tell .

- End cheating with Quinn right? - Said as calm as they say it will rain tomorrow.

But as you know ... I do not understand how could you know ... if you did not know me or one of his short sacasticas phrases.

- Oh god golden girl Madison bridges , short - answer stuttering edge as ever.

- That blonde had on the bridges of madison - ask me but was cut again with a phrase that Traveso my soul.

- Rachel really ask me for a blonde , when your boyfriend puts you horns with a funny - blonde said cruelly laughing in my face like no matter my voice or my opinion .

'Do not tell me I consent that said I screaming altered by what he had said to me and subsequent mockery.

All cafeteria Kurt looked at us and walked away without even looking at me leaving me to pay the bill , there was all my budget on coffee of the month.

Case - Esquer has not left Ohio damn Jewish people, we are not in New York at the grocery store of your people , 'said Kurt angry about my act of shouting.

'Sorry, excuse me while I though I remain outraged that I had to apologize when he had said all those horrible words about me without even giving me a chance to explain .

'I 'm leaving because I have work and even if it had I would like , you have too much antler and me animals are not me - Kurt said leaving me alone on the street while he was in shock he knew and who else had noticed before me is that it was so obvious ?

I returned to my apartment without any advice from Kurt , except confirmation of infidelity, although I was not insured at all since he had not even given me details of how I knew him.

EXPLANATORY NOTE .

Yes there will be Faberry but in later chapters.

Two , each week I will try to put 3 chapters about the history and will be completed in two weeks.

Three , thanks for your comments Kevin denis , (Y Anonimo ? ) In any case, you can make me suggestions, give ideas, or just comment and criticize anything that serves me to progress as a writer.


	2. Betrayal

I could not believe so little worth ten years of relationship, where were the promises of eternal love or sincerity , all just ran forever as a light on the horizon that never shines its best.

That would be our dream of having children, or getting married . Finn was dead and nothing could be done and promises would be broken by a cruel fate .

The funeral was over, we had all returned to Lima. I got all the condolences .

Daughter - stay home tonight with my parents told us, with tears in his eyes the truth is they always wanted much to End

Rachel - I'm so sorry I'm sorry really said Quinn terribly affected by the fact of the death of Finn.

Deep down I knew there was no malice in his words but it made me remember when I discovered the infidelity. I remember it well .

- As had been fool did not understand as he had been able to get a well - thought thing with soul on fire with shame , humiliation and betrayal especially Finn.

Finn came home , all sweaty , with a look on his face that ratted him as saying he could not say in words , asking for forgiveness.

End - we talk a moment to ask the quiet voice at the end of the day did not want to start screaming .

Not now Rachel come so tired , I 'm going to shower said the nervous all moving at a rapid pace for our apartment.

Our apartment was not anything special , I was in the neighborhood of Williamsburg in Brooklyn, had a large living room , a bathroom of about 30 meters, with a shower plate, a small toilet, a sink and a mirror. Unfortunately we were never able to shower the two together, because they did not fit .

Our room was the best part of the house, had a double bed with purple sheets, a few wooden tables with lamps and books half finished on top , and finally a huge window overlooking the Manhattan Bridge and the Hudson river .

It was not the life I dreamed of but were in New York and the world was ours or so I thought , but can say that Kurt always joked how we live according to the Eskimos lived as in a cave. Of course, he lived on the East Side Upar a super penthouse on Park Avenue , echoes his designs were famous throughout the world and had amassed a fortune , fortune unshakable because he did not give a dollar to none other than the same .

Fin out of the shower and went to our room, there was thought and approach it to the bedroom but someone knocked on the door .

-Wait! I - scream had annoyed me the best time to talk to End

And then I saw something that made me cry escalifriante with all our strength , so much so that Finn came running when he was putting on his pants half .

- What about Rachel ? I ask the

I just point to the door , there was a dead kitten hanging on our door with a nail and had a note, `` TIK TAK clock strikes twelve and Cinderella is not out of the dance .''

I cried inconsolably who could be so twisted / a cruelty to make a well and then I noticed that the letter of the note the night before and this was exactly the same and the blood was Kitty .

- I go to bed, I said I could not now argue with End remained in shock for the poor kitten had been cruelly murdered.

The next day came Quinn , dressed in a red dress and black heels some famous known brand.

- Are we going Fin? She asked

'Hello,' I said as I watched all stop at the door waiting to come out Financial

'Oh no you havia hello Rachel said she saw a smile on his face.

I had not seen or had not wanted to see me that they were two very different things.

End gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye and went with it. Then I change my clothes with pants , a hat, a basic white shirt and a gray blazer , also put on a blonde wig , and quickly followed.

If they had not lied Fin and Quinn went to a medical conference in which Quinn had to give a speech, he was graduated from Yale and worked in the evangelical hospital in Manhattan.

I followed them and not go to the hotel where the conference were given, but were on the outskirts of the city , take my car and chased , all over the city , until we got to New Jersey, but a van blocking my path and I could not follow more .

- I lied - that's what I thought my mind again and again , suspicions of infidelity became increasingly evident . And when all my hopes were a mere suspicion were increasingly ostracized . As an illusion, like watching water in a desert and end up finding more sand.

Note tightness in the chest, was my heart was broken , grief and suspicion had ended with promises of eternal love that every night Fin told me . The words were vain no meaning for him.

And I was still a fool I believed them all , began to mourn inconsolably over the wheel, ruining my mascara and facial makeup.

I returned home I went to bed and began to mourn over and over , sobbing as never had.

Finn arrived at two in the morning trying to be quiet and not wake up , but I was still awake had not slept all night as I could. Although I closed my eyes and made me sleep, he lay by my side, like I used to hug me and I silently cry all night.

The next day I woke up and since I was not next to me had gone to work , and would not arrive until the evening , so I needed to tell someone and the closest I had was Kurt , but did not want to tell her, used to laugh of our relationship and since this infatuation with Fin tube to a low chance he had pulled the poison that was inside though years had passed was angered by the harsh words he had told Kurt in secondary and subsequent rejection.

We were in a coffee shop in the area where Kurt lived , he had insisted on paying and incidentally remind me that my financial situation was under their possession. And in the background was right any tea or coffee was extremely expensive coffee in my budget for the whole month . Still had to give me to respect .

Finally , you show me you said Kurt who had mysteriously made it to me without me noticing.

- Sorry I'm late but I had to tell you something very important and I need your advice, I decided to trembling it was not easy to tell what was going to tell .

- End cheating with Quinn right? - Said as calm as they say it will rain tomorrow.

But as you know ... I do not understand how could you know ... if you did not know me or one of his short sacasticas phrases.

- Oh god golden girl Madison bridges , short - answer stuttering edge as ever.

- That blonde had on the bridges of madison - ask me but was cut again with a phrase that Traveso my soul.

- Rachel really ask me for a blonde , when your boyfriend puts you horns with a funny - blonde said cruelly laughing in my face like no matter my voice or my opinion .

'Do not tell me I consent that said I screaming altered by what he had said to me and subsequent mockery.

All cafeteria Kurt looked at us and walked away without even looking at me leaving me to pay the bill , there was all my budget on coffee of the month.

Case - Esquer has not left Ohio damn Jewish people, we are not in New York at the grocery store of your people , 'said Kurt angry about my act of shouting.

'Sorry, excuse me while I though I remain outraged that I had to apologize when he had said all those horrible words about me without even giving me a chance to explain .

'I 'm leaving because I have work and even if it had I would like , you have too much antler and me animals are not me - Kurt said leaving me alone on the street while he was in shock he knew and who else had noticed before me is that it was so obvious ?

I returned to my apartment without any advice from Kurt , except confirmation of infidelity, although I was not insured at all since he had not even given me details of how I knew him.

EXPLANATORY NOTE .

Yes there will be Faberry but in later chapters.

Two , each week I will try to put 3 chapters about the history and will be completed in two weeks.

Three , thanks for your comments Kevin denis , (Y Anonimo ? ) In any case, you can make me suggestions, give ideas, or just comment and criticize anything that serves me to progress as a writer.


	3. The final of Rachel

Suddenly I left my flat chest oppression to me the need to do something anything that was not in that house where everything reminded me of infidelity Finn.

I went for a walk , went to Fifth Avenue , but was near the home of Kurt did not want to go there I was not comfortable with usefully was too edge and it looked like he wanted to hurt me with their malicious and malicious words , did not understand that was wrong.

He was distracted and crash with a person I apologized immediately.

I'm sorry I did not see , 'I said with a broken voice and gave a shout something burning in my chest facing my shirt was stained with something brown coffee.

Oh I'm sorry let his shirt page said a deeply familiar and sweet voice.

Rachel ? I ask that sweet voice and then I looked up and saw her.

Quinn fiber , the adored mistress of my fiance , I saw a smile on her face, she was dressed in a black dress Cannel , was classic but very nice with red shoes by Manolo , wearing a ribbon on also black hair like dress that made her highlight her long blonde hair and big green eyes.

Quinn , what a surprise to see you here , 'I said reluctantly

- I live here reminded me remember her with the same sweet voice calm no matter my mood .

'Come to my apartment there and it will change you showering said.

No thanks , my apartment is not far .

Rachel , your apartment is in Brooklyn know where you live I know , 'she said , raising an eyebrow as if to say something logical .

Of course he knew where he lived, as it s going to know if you were there every time I walked out the door .

Finally accepted to go to his apartment , because I did not want to go home every coffee-stained and smelling of cinnamon.

Quinn 's apartment was awesome, I stayed with my mouth open and I think it takes ten minutes to react to the blows of Quinn giving my shoulder to see me standing like a clown in front of your receiver .

I showed her salon , was awesome, especially with expensive silk carpets. Cream sofas , a restored fireplace, a table full of all kinds of magazines, Vogue, Pelops, among other prominent magazines , I saw some on medicine.

Come over here, I said it grabbing my arm and leading me by a huge staircase with red carpet. Enter in your bedroom, it was like my apartment by his room had the walls painted blue , in contrast to the cornices , decorative ceiling modulas , home and ivory curtains gave the room a warm and cozy feeling .

His bed was classic French style is soft fleece blankets and pillows, the headboard , the pedestal and the pouf in black , which along with gold accents as bedside tables gave a very glamorous and elegant look.

It had a large dressing room with thousands of shoes and clothes in it.

Far to the bathroom , which was washed twice with matching mirrors , wardrobes, a sauna that had an enclosed shower and a huge tub that obviously had a window so you could see the whole front of the Central Park , it was a dream to live there.

I took a shower and while Quinn limp my clothes and put it in the washing machine, when finished I left the bathroom .

These by - Quinn yell here because I was naked and there was no sign of Quinn

Then Quinn came and looked at me shocked and I could tell he blushed .

- Rachel go to my room and choose what you want, she said trying to look away but looked the other way that he could not.

I thought I would be embarrassed and ran to his room, among so many clothes to choose did not know it was so nice and so expensive. I chose a dress View sache , I took the liberty to prove a manolos were my dream for my salary and even joining the Finn we could never afford such a gift .

- You can also quedártelos Quinn said smiling at me and holding my hand .

- What do you too? I - ask surprised me was going to give the dress and shoes.

Keep them - If I have many and I feel bad that you have ruined your shirt Keep them as compensation.

I can not accept is much Quinn can not get the money I will return .

- No, see if you feel bad , invite me to lunch and said she convinced resolve to give me the dress and shoes.

It was four and came to work at half past to a nearby restaurant on Fifth Avenue .

- I have to go, Quinn , I'm so grateful

- I am so sorry that you're leaving.

And then while we were aa street in front of your building. Quinn hugged me , but I head down a bit and ended up kissing , was an extremely long kiss and made me feel things inside me that I never knew existed within me a fire made its way .

'Sorry,' said Quinn then quickly go inside their building.

I went to work , and when it came time to close , closed the restaurant and went to my apartment.

I sat on the couch and I could not stop thinking about that kiss Quinn had not displeased me on the contrary he had made me feel alive , like the first kiss Finn , then he began to think that maybe a part of me wanted to be continued the kiss.

- It will be in the background like me , thought I to myself .

I decided not to give more importance , and the next day I went to work with the dress and shoes Quinn.

Rachel can have a word with my boss said authoritative voice .

'Yes, ' I said passing fear me I was going to lay off and needed the money to pay the mortgage.

- 're Fired , get out and not come back , 'said without even looking at my face .

I knew because I had missed that way the day before when working my boss did something I never thought I would do me .

Rachel can come to my office for a moment, 'said my boss

The office consisted of a space between the bathroom and the kitchen, a small space . And there I began to meddle .

- What are you doing , 'I said as he gave a slap .

- Do not you want to work? - The wonder with a cocky voice

- Not like that I said grabbing my stuff running as we had already closed the restaurant closed it ( he slept on an upper floor of the restaurant and had the only key that connected the top restaurant through the lift) .

So I went to my apartment, and the darkness someone shot me down , I take off my shoes , I stole the purse with thirty dollars gratuity had won throughout the week . And I wreck the dress, if that night a man raped me , then left me there alone , lying on the street, on the floor.

I desperately ran to my apartment and cry uncontrollably , I had been laid off from work , I had taken the purse, shoes and the dress she had torn Quinn had given me , and Finn had not appeared since 3 days. I suspect that with Quinn endorse or otherwise any .

I had been crying all night in bed and returned to mourn , look out the window the huge window overlooking a comprehensive view to the bridge and skyscrapers from which the island of Manhattan looked , I thought like a serious fall from that bridge or the tallest building if jumping was crazy but at least you were free , all would end , and in the background my soul would be free at last of so much suffering and pain that I did not deserve .

I look in the bathroom mirror and see me , my physical appearance had changed completely had me rinse the hair with Californian hair , my eyes were always painted with black mascara, my skin had turned whiter because of the climate of New York cold and dark. But in the background was the same girl who was in high school an innocent girl , who could not dress , and still did not know it very well and especially insecure , I was always insecure about my appearance and everything I remembered and then I remembered the song you sing with Quinn when I wanted to operate the nose.

I parapet faithful

Oh , so parapet

I feel pretty and witty and bright!

Never insecure until I met you

Now I'm bein ' stupid

I used to be so cute to me

Just a little bit skinny

Why do I look to All These Things

To keep you happy

Maybe get rid of you

And then I'll get back to me ( hey)

My outsides look cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

I've tried different ways

But it's all the same

At the end of the day

I have myself to blame

Keep on trippin '

You can buy your hair if it will not grow

You can fix your nose if I says so

You can buy all the make up

That M.A.C. can make

But if you can not look inside you

Find out who am I too

Be in the position to make me feel

So damn unpretty

I feel pretty

Oh , so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright!

And I pity

Any girl who is not me tonight

Oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh ( oh)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh ( oh)

You can buy your hair if it will not grow

You can fix your nose if I says so

You can buy all the make up

That M.A.C. can make

But if you can not look inside you

Find out who am I too

Be in the position to make me feel

So damn unpretty

I feel pretty

In a moment of desperation I went to New York, I was standing at the railing of the bridge , it was night so not many people walking there. I stood in front of the vacuum.

- God send me a sign if you think I said I should not jump desperate to do something to change my destiny.

But nothing seemed to change , that would be the end of Rachel Berry. And then skip .


	4. Who killed Finn?

Then suddenly notice someone holding me tightly preventing me from falling, left me on the floor , and then I turn it was Quinn.

- What are you doing , 'she said angrily could see in his eyes a look of anger and rage had done severe damage.

-You do not understand anything! I yell grumpy - but I knew I had to be grateful that I have seen and I would have saved my life yet I was angry I could not think of anything else that was not in my death my failed attempt.

Perhaps these evil - head ,could have killed you! She replied angrily as I screamed.

And Although it did to you that you care - I said angry because she did not care about anything my life was more was to be the first beneficiary of my death as well you would have to end at your disposal or maybe just wanted a adventure.

'Because I love you and if you die you my heart so it will half sobbing said.

I froze in shock , unable to say anything at all , I did not expect she loved me , but if she was with Fin could not understand.

- Go to your apartment and we talked she said quietly and calmer

-NO! - I did not want to answer altered there all in there were bad memories

- Why, you wanna go to my apartment ?

- If I decided let's go answer anywhere was better than home.

We took a taxi which took us to the Upper East Side , stop right at the door of Quinn, I pay the taxi despite criticism of Quinn and he wanted to pay for it , however I refused it I had saved my life and it was only fair pay.

We walked into his apartment and went straight to the living room , there sat the two inhibited , neither could speak , her shame of being rejected and shame to tell the reasons that had driven me to suicide.

'Do not worry, I love Fin , however can we be friends ? I said breaking the silence .

Oh I love Rachel , I feel like I 've learned , it escaped me , sorry , 'she apologized when I had that .

- Do not apologize , you've just shown your feelings , there's nothing wrong with that , 'I said reassuringly .

Rachel - Thank you , thank you, I had answered her while looking down .

On impulse I grabbed his face and I kiss, I was not clear why, but something inside me I screamed and I just let go.

Then suddenly sounded a song, and we started to dance , would be our song I thought a moment , I suddenly thought to myself that maybe my whole life had been a mistake , maybe it was not the better half of Fin, perhaps Quinn could come into my life , but rid the idea.

Head under water

And They tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder , even i know that

You made room for me but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to Say This

You mean well,

This Hard but you make on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one , you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break In this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all You have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way

That They all say things you want to hear

And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and

Your twisted words ,

Your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think That I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one , you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break In this

If you're on your way

Suddenly my phone began to ring and see was a voicemail End , the music stopped and told Quinn to stop dancing for a moment .

`` Rachel , I'll always want , you're the woman of my life , never forget me and watch ... ''

The message had been cut , I started having a bad feeling the message was too weird.

- Quinn can go to my apartment for a moment? I ask nervously , since this message was not liking me anything.

Sure now we go.

We ran quickly toward the street, at the junction of the thirty-four to ninety-six is where Quinn had parked his car.

We skipped some traffic lights, quickly grabbed the keys to my apartment and opened it , shout horrified with what I saw and Quinn quickly came to see what happened.

- Oh my God , 'she said looking away.

Fin was lying on the floor with literally broken head , someone had beaten to death , was there surrounded by blood everywhere stained carpets , walls, sofas, had been a massacre , I left horrified unable to speak, or impact to move .

'I'm going to call the police , these Rachel Quinn said no - but I was in another world watching Weekend was dead and could give no word so I only shook my head.

She called the police and they came quickly and forensics came examined me and Quinn took us to the police station to testify.

Commissioner walls were gray, with a huge mirror staring back had suspected that other police recording our conversation.

Good evening I'm the Capital John Stan the NYPD

- Hi

Rachel , can you explain exactly what has happened .

I began to tell everything that had happened and then I remembered the voice message End , gave my phone and they said they would analyze to see if they could hear some noise to give the murderer .

We'll have to analyze your apartment for fingerprints , you can not get in, do you have an address where we can reach you ? - I wonder the police

My parents lived in Ohio , a place far away, I had no one with whom to stay, perhaps with Kurt .

She will be with me , here is the address and my phone quickly without thinking Quinn said .

Quinn went to the apartment , we guided her to her room and I slept there without saying anything I could not speak .

-Fin , Fin, Fin- started talking repeating the name of Fin

I woke up crying and screaming , then I realized that this was not my room then I realized it was not a nightmare , it was real and I began to mourn .

Do not cry Rachel entontaran them the murderer Quinn said hugging me while I put my head on his shoulder and cried inconsolably .

I do not know why but I started to kiss Quinn , and she kissed me I do not know how but you just naked and started touching it was , almost inhuman , were like magnets that attracted unreal attraction.

When we finished I realized that I was starting to love Quinn , I felt bad because my fiance and Fin was dead.

Quinn - I think I love you , 'I said looking into her eyes .

Rachel - I also always have done, she said leaving me confused as could be said to have always been in love with me.

- But you did not want to end ? I ask , confused.

But in high school, when I went to New York I realized that I loved and since then I have always done , so you always visit your house.

Then began to remember their smiles , smiled when she saw me , and always tried to get my attention.

- So you and Fin still not ever been lovers? I - ask leaving surprised by his statement.

'Never,' she replied firmly

But that day and that you were in New Jersey I followed you I saw you , 'I said almost shouting

-Fin wonder if you could find a gem accompany I would regalártela honeymoon in me she explained .

- What about the hotel? I - ask

The car is broke down and called a mechanic from the hotel phone , answer it.

So where Fin was at night that went away without answering my calls.

Quinn - I love you but I have to mourn as a part of my heart loves you, but loves the other end do not know if I said I can understand that fear away from me .

Rachel will wait - I understand you 've been waiting for years , I can wait for another more - she replied .

We agreed to save a year of mourning , we would still be watching, but without the rest of the people I knew, and when he passed a year of mourning we would announce our parents.

Quinn 's phone rang and she answered , it was the New York police had finished with the autopsy , Fin had died by blows with a hammer to the head.

Weekend buried in Ohio, there he could see Kurt , Burt , Carole , and all his friends weeping uncontrollably by Financial

Suddenly the NYPD came to Lima, we were all standing, had discovered the murderer or killer , could we see the Capital John among all police and background you could hear the sirens of the police cars.

Were row by row and finally they stopped and said while handcuffed to the person I least expected of my life, as I could have lied in this way, he had given all he had and he'd put me in this way , I began to mourn how could it be that I had not realized before that it was all a trick, a way to earn my trust and to act freely without my suspecting it must have been more cautious and have seen this coming , the end of the day was always well .

The next chapter will be the end , do not miss whom you killed Fin, publishes the last chapter when there is a minimum of ten comments , so you know you will not know who encourage or was , thanks for your support on .

PS: there will be a sequel to this story.


	5. NOTE

Final Announcement before FINAL chapter. You have to read it all because the former can cause confusion and first impression may seem that the murderer is unmasked at first but is not quite true.

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL on this story a new approach but will give you much information about the past and the reasons Eve because his death occurred and new characters.

I've loved your comments, send to your friends, for comments only ten is four so do not be lazy and send to your friends, as most visited more stories will.

NOW WANTED TO ORDER A PERSONAL FAVOR!, One of my dreams is to be a writer, I'd like criticarais me, how to write, the plot ... sounds crazy but critics thus learns that if you want to get a full review, whether bad the good or willingly accedes! DO NOT FORGET THE FINAL CHAPTER OS IS NEAR!


	6. The Doubt

The police stepped in front of Kurt and then pronounce the words. Kurt Hummel you're under arrest for the murder of Hudson Weekend whatever you say will be used against you.

I stood horrified my best friend who had helped me had always killed because my fiance .

'Because I whispered Kurt because I could not believe what my eyes saw .

'Because you had it your all, and it fit me every little thing had said the screaming seemed someone possessed .

'I'm very disappointed in you - Kurt said his father who first saw him angry with his son.

- Your disappointed , of course potatoes have always been a disappointment to you , so we wanted to end the era your perfect son and I just was not weird - I say full of anger and resentment.

Police later took him handcuffing him and taking him into the commissioner .

Rachel - I do not know what to say Quinn said as she hugged me just hug her and cry as never cried had lost my fiance and my best friend.

Although thanks to this he had gained a new friend and a new love , maybe true , but wanted to know the reasons for Kurt , because he had done seemed to have no problem with Fin and suspected he was lying to cover someone at last after all no one could be so strong as to kill Fin with a hammer himself.

Meanwhile Kurt was escorted from Lima to New York where he went with John and other capital police on both sides of the vehicle.

- Why did I ask Kurt Captain Stan looking at Kurt even though police had found a mark on the head of Kurt that Kurt came Thumb could not believe that someone so small compared to Kurt could kill a person two meters alone.

I will not say anything until you are in New York , said while watching the window and watched the scenery pass .

- Someone paid or goes or I'll tell the whole truth whisper to Kurt almost the same

John Stan looked at Kurt like a serial murderer though it had known who the murderer seems less is. He suspected that someone was behind all this would have blamed Kurt or maybe had been one of the people who killed Financial

'Because I said Quin upset about everything that had happened as he watched the father of Kurt and Carole approaching from the left with fear as they do not want me to go but have to.

Rachel Burt whisper as he watched me with tears in his eyes as he looked at me for not directly in the eye.

- I'm so sorry Rachel Burt said apologizing for the behavior of his son.

I do not know what to tell you , but I'm sorry I did not know if I'd known I would have been avoided , maybe it was my fault that Kurt pushed to madness and kill End this cruel and ruthless .

'It was not your fault both Carole Burt said as I looked and we both gave a smile

But if push Kurt must have paid more attention- Burt answered now crying tears fell from her eyes and sobbed .

I hugged him for my Burt was always a great friend, and he had no blame for what Kurt had done well not know if Kurt was the murderer or maybe was accused by someone or something .

Kurt had arrived in New York at midnight , they went slowly to the island of Manhattan traffic was delaying the investigation but could do nothing as the siren sounded but no one turned away .

Finally went to the police station and took Kurt handcuffed to a room where the interrogation was done.

- Hey Kurt coffee? I ask Captain Stan

'No thanks ,' I say pointedly without paying much attention .

- Why did Kurt ? I ask the captain Stan .

- I did not do anything , 'said Kurt .

- Are you covering for someone , Kurt ? I ask again Captain Stan

-I think - I say Kurt talk .

- Kurt is better if you talk these lying is a crime he explained Captain Stan -

- I want a lawyer Kurt replied no time to ask any more

Captain Stan concealed sigh was obvious that someone did not speak but if serious accused of murder.

Quin and I went home from Carole and Burt, there were photos of Fin Carole wanted to teach .

- Here he went to New York was our first year in New York with Kurt said I almost could not believe that Kurt was there smiling there seemed so happy and everything was now finished .

Look at the pictures and helplessly crying Carole and Quinn hugged me but could not console me I was broken inside , Fin had died a cruel and ruthless and yet everything was action Kurt , our best friend, just seemed like a fear surreal film .

Got a call from police in New York , had been a week since the arrest of Kurt . Apparently Kurt wanted to talk to his father, and Quin surprised me because I wanted to talk with Quin perhaps she was also stuck in the murder of Financial

I could not believe it so I just did not believe it , I thought it would be because Kurt and Quin had many friends in high school and maybe wanted to explain why he was here .

We arrived in Manhattan the first to go talk to Kurt was his father.

- Hey kiddo how are you? I ask Burt watching Kurt's eyes seemed daunting blue of his eyes had become a cold blue as ice seemed to want to kill them with his eyes.

'You 're to blame for everything Kurt blurted suddenly doing that Burt gave a jump in his chair.

- Why? Whisper full of pain Burt had never wanted this to happen but it was a good Weekend stepson, Kurt was his and his son and though Elisabeth had killed Weekend at the bottom of his heart still loved just could not stop loving it was his son.

- Because what you preferred him over to me, you were going with him to parties, dinners , and dejabais me home .

- No that's not true , I told him to tell you to end if you wanted to and did not want - Burt replied quickly unable to believe that his son was saying something.

- He never invited me , I just do not know, now I understand everything said Kurt staring at the table.

As you say Kurt - Burt said without raising his voice quiet .

Kurt hit a blow to the table as he looked at his father with extreme hatred .

'It's very easy to understand piece of useless legs that serve only to see the football ,' said Kurt insulted his father while this could only wonder , unable to move .

-Fin hated me to death , so every time you were going and you were saying that I did not invite him , you had a father and his mother was his perfect family but I had plenty of the equation as he was out of your way Kurt said as he watched his father even still .

- I did not know if I'd known son said Burt ... but could not answer because Kurt interrupted .

- You would not do anything , you never have and you will now want to come Rachel , go Kurt said as he looked at the door.

But Burt said son but was again interrupted by Kurt .

- I told you to go, it is so difficult to prosecute - I welcome your reply Kurt pointedly as he watched his father leaving heartbroken and filled with sadness face.

- Rachel wants you to enter Burt said while Rachel quickly entered the room .

Hi Kurt- greet - I as she watched his gaze , happiness was gone from his eyes, were now dead cold as ice.

- I asked you to call so you know that this dead - end Kurt said while Rachel sat .

Notice anything strange about Kurt did not seem the kind of person who would have all the promised his dead boyfriend by her hands , something had locked .

-Fin hated me and so he died , also had some secrets that you did not know , 'I say as if you subtract Kurt importance .

- Look Rachel , Fin had a relationship with someone you know? Kurt said , raising an eyebrow .

Now I understand everything , his puns were warning me a plate with two people sharing .

- Who ? I ask cautiously - if I wanted to know instantly.

- I do not know much but her name is Kitty Wilde

Kitty did not know any but still memorize the name and then find information on it.

- Why did I ask Kurt and desperate for beating around the bush and tell me nothing after a bit of conversation .

- Because I hated you what I said earlier but I was not the only one who kills him - answered .

- Who else was I asked Kurt desperate for answers is not that I did not care that he had been convicted but wanted to know who was behind it .

- Find out yourself however you Rachel I would not trust anyone, especially your girlfriend Quinn replied biting Kurt as ever however i stay cold as I knew it was my girlfriend.

- How do you know that? - I would ask since I knew deny deny my relationship with Quin did not lead to more answers.

I always knew you were more fish than meat - joke as he laughed with his highest note possible.

- Quinn has anything to do with this? I - ask horrified by the idea that Quinn was involved in this murder but a part of me believed it because it was very sincere Kurt had always been and no one in their right mind would plead guilty if it were not true or would hurt someone.

- Now go talk to Quin - I answered him as I threw

I left the room and call Quinn told him Kurt wanted to see her and when she entered . I could not stare at the thought that she too had been a murderer could not bear it and pray to God that she did not deceive me not to have anything to do .

Quinn got to get me out of here, 'said Kurt but this time the cold ice of his eyes had been becoming pure fear .

- I can not get you out of here, ' replied firmly Quinn

- Because you can not, as you can not Kurt shouted pointing a finger.

You're a murderer and kill Finn she said calmly .

- I was not the only death and you know Kurt said as he stood to mourn knew that if she did not help no one would believe and end up in prison for life.

-A watch him think twice before doing so you knew that you atenías if you failed and you have failed - answer Quin , laughing at Kurt seeing there blame for the death of Fin would give him the perfect alibi and finally could start a new life without nobody knew his secret.

- If you do not take me avenge me , I swear Quinn Fabray 'll get yours , Quinn threatened Kurt flinch she just left the room.

Kurt - bye hope the time you spend in jail will serve you to think about what you've done, I said goodbye to Kurt Quinn as she left the room.

The atmosphere in the room had changed the tears in the eyes of Kurt fell endlessly his life was over and he had not all the blame had been duped by a gang of cruel murderers and now were going to put it to him without guilt. The only fault I had was touching the head end and inadvertently make their mark.

- Will pay for what you miss Kurt thought as he devised a plan to escape.

I had the idea , would go mad and he would be put to the asylum and through there could declare amnesia and could escape as another person and achieve her revenge and freedom.

While Quinn left the room , there hug and Rachel Burt , pretending to mourn for Kurt shook every cop , even Captain Stan .

You're very good friend Quin replied Captain Stan -

Thank you Captain said as she picked up a white handkerchief that the captain had given him to dry his tears .

Kurt 's trial would be held next Monday had been placed in maximum urgency by the gravity of the offense and that Quin had pulled some strings to be sentenced as soon as possible before the obstacle eliminated before he could start a life with Rachel .

Kurt was found guilty and was sent to the center of mental illness in northern Maine near the Canadian border.

There Kurt had a roommate , saw her olive skin, hazel eyes , black hair with curls , seemed lower than Kurt . So Kurt approached presented .

- Hi I'm Kurt , I'm your new roommate said Kurt - appearing .

- Blaine - I'm the guy answered while I was staring .

- What are you looking Kurt ? I ask Blaine without waiting for the other to say anything more .

- Revenge - I say Kurt .

'I think we'll get along - Blaine replied as he explained how they would get out of here .

Yes this is the `` murderer / a are several people and still has not been discovered , there will be a sequel but this time narrated by Kurt on his revenge against those who framed him , I hope you continue the sequel because there scenes narrate about Fin 's past and finally discover who killed him . '' Thank you very much for following this so hopefully in the next SEND COMMENTS no longer , love and hope in pairs.

Nothing more I wanted to say , Thanks for following so closely the story , especially denis, GirlFabray , Kevin Colfer, Thanks guys .


End file.
